


Date Night

by Vekter



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Netflix and pending heart attack, Some variant on a burn scars pun, body heat, couch cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vekter/pseuds/Vekter
Summary: The cast of Katawa Shoujo on various dates with each other. Some end naughty, some nice, or some might make you cry.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short series of some cute date night ideas I had for the KS cast. I'll add a few more as I go over the next few days. I wrote the first chapter ages ago, so it might not be up to the same quality.
> 
> Also I'm too tired to come up with a netflix and chill joke. Sue me.

“Hang on, I’ll get the popcorn.”

I step into the kitchen, leaving Hanako to get blankets for our movie night. Originally, we’d planned on a nice night out on the town: Dinner, movie, walk in the park, that kind of thing. Unfortunately, Mother Nature decided snow was a good idea tonight.

I head back in, popcorn in one hand and drinks in the other, to find Hana curled up on the couch, staring at me with those gorgeous violet eyes of hers. After setting down the refreshments, I plop down next to her and fling an arm around her waist, pulling her close as she throws the blanket over us.

I reach over and hit play on the remote before finally getting comfortable, snuggling up next to Hana, arm still around her waist. It’s some old-ish American movie; a farmhand goes through incredible lengths to save the princess he loves. One of those “true love conquers all” stories. Cute and romantic, with lots of humor thrown in. Definitely one of Hanako’s favorites. I figure she should pick the movie from now on, especially after Indiana Jones. I mean, how was I supposed to know she hated snakes?

I find myself paying less and less attention to the movie as it goes. All I can concentrate on is just how unbelievably warm Hanako is. How soft her skin is, how she seems to lean further against me and sigh whenever I run my fingers against her side... I guess it’s only natural to think about such things when you have a beautiful girl next to you.

Eventually, I start to notice her attention slipping as well. She leans over and drapes her hand onto my chest, tracing my scar over the thin t-shirt, causing me to shiver lightly. Her head rests on my chest, my hand idly stroking her hair as she enjoys running hers under my shirt and across my skin.

I lean over and place a kiss on her forehead to get her attention. Hana looks up at me, those big purple eyes staring into mine, the most relaxed look on her face as she grabs my collar and pulls, kissing me as she falls back onto the couch.

Eh, movies are boring anyways.


End file.
